Tragedy Up North
by sandman3
Summary: When Lizzie and her friends head to the mountains for a ski trip, a series of tragedies strike. Who will survive and who will rescue who? Please, please, please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Tragedy Up North  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.  
  
Ringgggg. The bell rang causing Lizzie and her friends to jump for joy. It was 3:00 on Friday and school had just ended, but it wasn't just any Friday. Tomorrow, Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Ethan, Kate, Claire, and some other of the kids from school were going on a ski trip, an unchaperoned ski trip.  
  
"Come on Liz, lets get out of here, called Gordo to his friend." He was especially excited about the trip because maybe him and Lizzie would have the chance to talk to each other. There were things he had wanted to say to her for a while, but never felt comfortable saying. Maybe this weekend would be his chance.  
  
"Coming Gordo," Lizzie called back while linking arms with her best friend Miranda. Lizzie couldn't wait to have a whole weekend with her two best friends.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Ethan coolly said as he slipped past her. Lizzie wouldn't mind having the weekend with Ethan either.  
  
"So you girls are as excited about this weekend as I am?" Gordo asked them.  
  
"Oh yeah," they answered in unison. "I can't wait to get up on those mountains," Lizzie added.  
  
"I can't wait for more than just that," Gordo thought to himself as he smiled at Lizzie.  
  
A few moments later the three split up to go to their own houses with the plan to meet at Miranda's at 5:30 the next morning because her dad was going to drive the gang.  
  
"Hey mom," Lizzie called as she entered her house.  
  
"Hey honey, why don't we go pack for the trip?" With that, the two headed upstairs and spent a little while packing for the trip. Although Lizzie would only be gone for two days, she would need plenty of stuff for the weather.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The next morning, a groggy Lizzie made her way to Miranda's house loaded with her luggage.  
  
"Hey Miranders," she said very sleepily.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Miranda answered back surprisingly upbeat. "The rest of the gang's already here so we better get going.  
  
While loading up in the van, Gordo immediately chose a seat next to Lizzie. This disappointed Lizzie a little bit because she was hoping to sit next to Ethan, but her friend would make a good second place.  
  
"All aboard, lets get going then," said a cheerful Mr. Sanchez.  
  
"Wahoo," the gang screamed.  
  
Just wait until they get up on the mountains, then maybe they'll have something to scream about.  
  
A/N: Okay I know it seems really boring now, but it'll get way better I just had to have an introduction chapter. Please, please, please Read and review. Thanks guys. 


	2. No Where To Run

Tragedy Up North  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
After a long two-hour drive, the group finally arrived at the ski resort. A very generous Mr. Sanchez saw that they got in safely and then left for home.  
  
"So, what do you all want to do first?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Duh, Ethan," started Miranda, "we want to ski!"  
  
"Yeah, let's go guys!" Lizzie enthusiastically agreed. With that, the group left all of their belongings in their rooms and got bundled up for the cold weather. In no time they were ready to hit the slopes.  
  
"Hey, I think we should get into pairs so nobody will be by themselves," Gordo thoughtfully remarked.  
  
"Sure," everyone agreed.  
  
"I'll go with." started Gordo. But he was interrupted by an over eager Lizzie saying, "I'll go with you Ethan!"  
  
"Fine by me McG," Ethan responded looking Lizzie up and down. This pairing obviously disappointed Gordo, who ended up going with Miranda, and Kate, who ended up going with Claire. After about five more minutes they were off all heading for different slopes. The mountain was practically deserted besides the group of six and they all found it a little eerie, but were having too much fun to really notice.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Oh my god Claire," started an angry Kate, "I could have been skiing with Ethan Craft right now, but instead that bitch Lizzie gets him. This is so unfair. I can't believe I have to spend the whole weekend with her. I'm going to destroy her sorry little self." As Kate finished up her resentful rant, she expected to hear Claire agreeing with her, but instead she heard silence. Kate stopped dead in her ski tracks and slowly turned around only to find nothing but an empty mountain. No Claire!  
  
"Claire, Claire where are you!" Kate called out, starting to get a little distraught. Still nobody answered back. Kate wasn't just distraught, now she was terrified. "Don't overreact Kate," she said to herself unconvincingly. When all of a sudden someone made Kate turn as white as the snow.  
  
"AAAAAAGH!" came a deafening scream from farther up the hill. She recognized that scream anywhere, it was none other than Claire. Kate was rendered immobile. She wanted to shout to see if Claire was okay, but couldn't find it in her. When she was finally starting to come down a little, she saw something rolling down the hill. "What a relief," she thought it's just Claire's skis. She must have had a fall, and her ski fell off.  
  
"Hey Claire, I got your ski why don't . . . AAAAAGH!" Kate interrupted what she had been saying with a scream of her own. It wasn't just Claire's ski that was falling down the hill, Claire's lifeless, blood drenched body was following it. Kate went into a severe state of shock and just as she was about to collapse someone from behind caught her.  
  
"Turn around and I'll slit your pretty little throat blondie. . ." 


	3. Things Get Serious

TRAGEDY UP NORTH  
Chapter 3: Things Get Serious  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the mountain, Lizzie and Ethan were having a great time together. Lizzie was trying her hardest to flirt and show off, but was fairly unsuccessful. Ethan was focused on skiing and skied directly ahead of Lizzie, although she wasn't complaining about the view. Although things were going smoothly, Lizzie suddenly hit a rough patch on the snow and went flying. She stumbled right into Ethan and they began to fall together. Eventually, they landed with Ethan right on top of Lizzie. Lizzie was in shock and was nervous yet excited at the same time.  
  
"Sorry," she said still flustered.  
  
"Hey, No problem here McG," he responded looking into her eyes. He began to slowly crane his neck down towards her and was just about an inch from her lips when they were interrupted by a shrill scream. They both sat up abruptly although Ethan thought to himself, "we'll continue this later."  
  
"Oh my god, Ethan did you hear that? That could have been Miranda."  
  
"Just calm down dude," Ethan responded. "Here, let's just try to climb back up and find them."  
  
So that's what they did they climbed and searched, but were having no luck finding anyone from their group.  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
I wonder what's going on with Lizzie and Ethan? Gordo thought while slowly skiing down the steep slope. Miranda looked up at him questioningly. 'He's been so weird lately,' she thought, 'I wonder what's going on in that head of his?'  
  
"Gordo, what's up?" she asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Umm, uh, nothing Miranda," he answered unconvincingly. With that Miranda knew something was wrong, so she pulled him over to the side and sat him down.  
  
"Gordo, you can tell me what's wrong you know. We can always talk about anything."  
  
"I know Miranda it's just." Just as he was about to spill, they were also interrupted by a scream. All they had to do was look at eachother and then they were off.  
  
'Oh my god,' Gordo thought, 'what if something happened to Lizzie before I got to tell her.'  
  
. . . . .  
  
Ethan and Lizzie had been searching for quite some time, but were still unsuccessful. Just as they were about to give up, they looked down and saw something.  
  
"Um Ethan, do you know what that is?"  
  
"It looks like an animal or something," Ethan responded obviously confused.  
  
Lizzie couldn't tell what it was, but she knew it wasn't good. "Kate, Claire!" she called out and was surprised to be answered with this,  
  
"Lizzie, help . AAAAGH." Lizzie looked at Ethan who had a sheer look of terror on his face. They still couldn't quite see what was going on, but by the sound of that scream they knew they had to help.  
  
"Here Ethan, let's go call the ski patrol, they can do something," Lizzie said rather confidently, but just as she was about to turn around, she tripped again and rapidly stumbled down the mountain heading right for whatever terror was going on at the bottom.  
  
"Ethan, help ME!" but it was too late! 


	4. I Don't Want To DIe

TRAGEDY UP NORTH  
Chapter 4: I Don't Want To Die  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
Miranda and Gordo had heard at least three more screams since the last one, so they were now frantically searching. They were still unsuccessful, but determined to find their friends. Especially Lizzie. Gordo couldn't let anything happen to her especially before he got the chance to tell her the truth. He needed to find her, alive.  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
Lizzie held her eyes closed tightly as she fell down the steep mountain. She didn't know what was about to happen to her, but she knew it wasn't going to be good. She looked up briefly to see that her beloved Ethan was gone. 'Maybe he's gone to get help,' she thought. 'Maybe everything will be okay?' That's when she hit the bottom of the hill. She was too scared to open her eyes, but could hear a silent whimpering sound close by.  
  
"Lizzie, help me," a frightened voice barely whispered. Lizzie opened her eyes to see Kate huddled up by a tree, little bits of blood noticeable on her otherwise perfect white ski suit. Lizzie knew she had to do something, so she got up and rushed toward Kate.  
  
"Kate, what happened? Where's Claire?" Lizzie questioned her "friend." All Kate did was point to something a little further back.  
  
"AAAH, oh my god!" was Lizzie's reaction when she saw what it was. It was Claire's dead body, eyes still open and stab wounds visible. Lizzie rushed up to go help her, but Kate pulled her back.  
  
"It's no use Lizzie, she's already.dead!" Kate managed to get out as she burst into hysterics. After all Claire was Kate's best friend and ultimate companion. Lizzie pulled Kate close to her in an attempt to comfort the girl. She imagined what it would be like to lose Miranda or Gordo. The thought made her shudder. The girls were interrupted when they heard a deep maniacal voice say, "hello girls, let's have some fun!"  
  
Lizzie was suddenly reminded of the terror that she had briefly forgotten and looked up to see the damage. She was shocked at what she saw.  
  
"Oh my god it's." just as she was about to finish her voice was covered by his hand and she was slapped hard across the face. The mysterious person then grabbed both Kate and Lizzie, who were too afraid to fight back, and dragged them deep into the trees.  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
Gordo had broken into a deep sweat despite the cold weather that surrounded him. He couldn't stand the thought of something happening to Lizzie and he needed to find her. That's when he saw him. Ethan Craft.  
  
"Ethan, Ethan!" Gordo shouted. Ethan looked at him and rushed to Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"Ethan where's Lizzie?" Gordo and Miranda said in a panicked unison.  
  
"She fell down the mountain, there's someone down there."  
  
"Why didn't you help her?" Miranda questioned furiously.  
  
"I. I was too scared," he said sheepishly.  
  
Before they had time to continue the conversation, Gordo was off down the mountain.  
  
"GORDO!" Miranda called out.  
  
"Stay here with me Miranda," Ethan said reassuringly. "I won't let anything happen to you." Although Miranda wanted to feel comforted by his words, she got some sort of creepy vibe from him. She ignored though because Ethan was all she had right now.  
  
....  
  
Lizzie was terrified. She didn't know what was happening or where she was going. She couldn't even fight back because fear had taken over her body. All she could do was wait to see what would happen and pray that he would be easier on them then he had been on Claire.  
  
All Lizzie could think was, 'please help me Gordo! Please help me!' 


	5. The Clock's Ticking

TRAGEDY UP NORTH  
  
Chapter 5: The Clock's Ticking  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story  
  
Gordo raced down the hill at full speed. He didn't care if he fell or if he was hurt, all he cared about was getting to Lizzie and saving her. He could tell that she wasn't too far from him, but knew he had to work fast. Who knew where they could be by the time he got back. As soon as he approached the bottom of the hill, he took off his skis so that he could move quicker. He could suddenly hear the love of his life yell out a faint, "help me Gordo!" interrupted by, "shut you stupid girl or I'll kill you right now." Gordo wasn't about to let anyone hurt Lizzie, so he moved even faster. Suddenly he could see the three in clear view. He began to creep towards them making almost no noise. He was so close, yet so far away.  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
Miranda was beginning to get panicky. She couldn't let anything happen to her best friends and now both of them were in possible danger. She tried to look to Ethan for comfort, but she had a feeling that he had no idea what was really going on and that his mind was somewhere else completely.  
  
"Ethan," she began looking right at him, "what if something happens to Lizzie or Gordo? What am I going to do?" She could feel a single tear rolling down her cheek and Ethan grabbed her and held her close to him.  
  
"It's okay Miranda, let me help you."  
  
She could feel his hands running all over her body. At first it was soothing, but then she didn't know what to think.  
  
"Um, Ethan."  
  
"It's okay Miranda, I know you want this." Ethan said as he pulled her to the snowy ground. He was on top of her and Miranda, being much smaller, had little defense.  
  
"AAAH, Ethan get off of me, what are you doing!" She screamed. But he didn't budge and began to pull off her many layers of clothes. "Ethan stop!"  
  
"Hey, chill Miranda. You're going to like this."  
  
"Help Me! Somebody help me!" But she knew that nobody was around to help her. What was she going to do.  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
Gordo was all but a few feet from the group. He knew that he had to do something fast. He ran a few feet and then jumped up, pulling all of them to the ground when he landed. The first person he got hold of was Kate who he pushed to the side. She whimpered and lay flat on the ground still getting over that shock of fear that she had just experienced. She was about to reach for Lizzie, when the man, wearing a ski mask, pushed him to the ground and pulled up Lizzie. Gordo was about to grab hold of them when he saw something shiny near Lizzie's throat.  
  
"Don't move until I'm done, or your girlfriend gets it." He said waving the knife about near her. She let out a desperate cry and looked at Gordo with pleading eyes. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that he had to help her. He loved her! 


End file.
